


Skinny Jeans

by MrsMendes19



Category: Shawn Mendes (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 20:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21277361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMendes19/pseuds/MrsMendes19
Summary: Shawn needs to buy new skinny jeans when his old ones begin to malfunction, giving him an awkward time when he is on stage.





	Skinny Jeans

As Shawn and I were walking around the shopping centre, he suddenly pulls me into the Levi’s store.  
“What are we doing here, my love?”  
“I need to get new jeans. The zipper keeps unzipping itself. I noticed that recently when I am up onstage. It’s quite embarrassing.”  
“It would be yes.”  
We walk around the store. I look around while Shawn grabs a pair of jeans and heads to the changing room. I head closer to the change rooms, in case Shawn needed me.  
“Hey love?”  
“Yes, dear?”  
“Do these look good on me?”  
He comes out of the dressing room, in black skinny jeans.  
“Yes, they certainly do. Really brings out your perky butt.”  
I laugh, causing him to blush and look down at the floor.  
“Aww, that’s sweet.”  
He grabs my hand and pulls me into a hug, he gently cups the side of my face and pulls me into a kiss. I snake my hands around his body and give him a smack on the butt.  
“Hey, behave yourself!”  
“I don’t think I can, when you are wearing those jeans.”  
“I can take them off, if you prefer.”  
“Well, it would be easier to pay for them.”  
“You’re so funny. Come here.”  
He kisses me again before disappearing into the change room.

A few seconds later, he reappears with the jeans in his hands.   
“Are you ready to go?”  
I shake my head.  
“I saw a pair of jeans that I like. Might just go and grab them.”  
“Sure.”  
I smile at him before turning and grabbing the jeans that I had my eye on. I go into the change room to see if they fit before changing back into my regular jeans and walking back to Shawn.  
“Okay, they fit. Let’s pay.”  
We pay for out items before leaving. I intertwine my hand with his as we walk.  
“I was thinking about going home.”  
“Sounds good. I need to pack my things for the next concert.”  
“Exactly.”  
We walk back to the car and drive back home. As we get out of the car, I could hear our dog, Max, begin to bark.  
“It’s just us, Max. It’s okay.”  
I unlock the door and Max jumps up and I give him a quick pet on the head before walking into the bedroom. I change into my home clothes before walking back into the living room. Shawn was sitting on the couch, scrolling through his phone.  
“I thought you wanted to pack.”  
“I will.”  
“Don’t forget, you have to leave in a couple of days.”  
“Yes, I know. Come and sit down.”  
I walk over and sit down next to him. I tuck my legs under me and place my head on Shawn’s shoulder. He opens up the camera and stretches out his arm.  
“Smile!”  
We both smile and he snaps the picture.  
“You look beautiful baby.”  
“So do you.”  
“Well, I always look good.”  
“Yes, you do. I love you.”  
“I love you too.”  
He kisses me before continuing to scroll through his phone. I snatch the phone out of his hand.  
“Hey, give my phone back!”  
“Nope, not until you have packed.”  
“Fine.”  
He gets up and I give him a smack on the butt.  
“Are you coming to help me?”  
“Alright.”  
I get up and follow him to the bedroom. Once we get there, he closes the door and pulls me into a kiss before picking me up and placing me on the bed before climbing on top of me.

Packing will have to wait, we have more important things to do.

The End


End file.
